Hechos consumados
by Carupin
Summary: Sam se ve obligada a revelarle a Freddie su secreto más grande. Aunque luego se arrepiente de lo que la confesión desencadena, pronto descubre que algo que creía que tenía resuelto... no lo estaba del todo. *Seddie* *TERMINADO*
1. Capítulo I

**Hechos consumados**

**_Esta historia está catalogada M por seguridad. Contiene lenguaje explícito y adulto.  
>iCarly le pertenece a su creador, Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon.<br>_**

Lo había intentado. Claro que si.  
>Pero una vez más otro hombre me dejaba porque yo no era capaz de concretar el acto sexual.<br>Y yo no podía más que darles la razón.  
>A mis veintiún años aún estaba "casi" tan casta como había nacido.<br>Carly no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. No era algo de lo que me gustara hablar.  
>Tampoco es que no tuviera ganas… era que simplemente no me atrevía…<br>Llegaba todo lo lejos que se podía, pero al momento de dejar que todo llegara a su curso natural… me desesperaba.

¿Qué había de mal en mí? ¿Por qué para todos parecía tan fácil?  
>Había conocido chicos buenos, había estado de novia dos meses con David y tenía que admitir que había tenido paciencia.<br>Pero hace tres noches cuando las cosas se pusieron intensas y estuve un tris de dejarme llevar… sin más lo abofetee y le pedí que se largara. Oí como musitó una maldición y me dijo que estaba loca.  
>Ahora corría el rumor en la universidad de que yo era una lesbiana reprimida.<p>

Grandioso.  
>Estúpido David. Ya me las pagaría.<p>

Al pasar por el campus oía que rumoreaban alrededor de mí.  
>No tenía ánimos para soportar esta clase de cosas hoy, así que decidí no aparecer a mis clases.<br>Carly me llamaba al celular pero yo sabía que ella no podría verme porque estaba ocupada terminando un trabajo. Además de que cuando tenía tiempo se juntaba con su novio.  
>Todo parecía mucho mas simple cuando éramos adolescentes y teníamos otras prioridades y lo extraño era no ser virgen.<br>Pero el tiempo pasa y no perdona.

Oí cuando estaba metida profundamente en mis cavilaciones que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
>Genial. Fredward..<br>Sólo él tenía esa forma de tocar.

_ - ¡Hello Sam!  
>- ¿Cuándo dejarás tu manía de hablar a medias otro idioma?<br>- Parece que alguien no está de buen humor.  
>- Ya debiste oír lo que se dice por ahí.<br>- No. No escucho rumores de pasillo.  
>- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?<br>- ¿No puedo pasar a ver a mi amiga?  
>- Puedes. Pero tal vez tu amiga no quiera recibir visitas.<br>- Yo sé que no eres lesbiana, Sam.  
>- Y ahí está. Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas…<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Por qué, qué<br>- Por qué ahora corre ese rumor.  
>- Creí que no hacías caso a los rumores de pasillo<br>- Cuando se tratan de ti, si.  
>- David y yo terminamos.<br>- Me alegra oír eso. Él no era para ti.  
>- No dijiste eso cuando te pregunté que te parecía.<br>- Nunca nadie es suficientemente bueno para mis amigas.  
>- ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novia formal, Fredweird?<br>- Porque cuando tenga una será la definitiva.  
>- Ese es un concepto algo viejo para estos tiempos.<br>- Puede ser. ¿Por qué terminaron?  
>- Incompatibilidad de carácteres.<em>

Mire a Freddie a los ojos y él no se conformó con esa respuesta. Cuando él quiere ser persistente, lo logra. Asumí que la conversación iba a ser más larga de lo que tenía contemplado, así que lo invité a sentarse junto a mi en el sofá.

_- ¿Cómo pasas de ser incompatible con alguien a que se rumoree luego que eres lesbiana?_  
>- …<em><br>- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Sam Puckett?  
>- Puede que David haya esparcido ese rumor.<br>- ¿Por qué diría tu propio ex novio algo así?_

Me sonrojé. Era algo de lo que usualmente no hablaría. Menos con él.

_- ¿Sam?  
>- Eso es privado.<br>- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?  
>- Está bien. Puede que yo no le haya dado todo lo que él quería.<br>- ¿Ah?  
>- Le dije que no quería tener sexo con él.<em>

Sentí como me hice esclava de mis palabras porque noté su mirada fija en mí. Ya había abierto la caja de Pandora.

_- ¿Por un día le dices que no y él termina contigo? Es un estúpido.  
>- No es un estúpido.<br>- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?  
>- No es que lo defienda, pero lo entiendo. Aunque no sea justo que haya inventado eso después.<br>- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?  
>- Que terminara conmigo. Yo no le daba lo que él necesitaba.<br>- Pero por una vez no significa que no le dieras lo que necesitaba…  
>- ¡No fue esa única vez! ¡Desde siempre se lo he negado!<br>- Entonces tú… ¿nunca ustedes tuvieron…? Tú sabes…  
>- No.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- No quiero seguir hablando de esto.<br>- Somos amigos. ¿O no?  
>- ¿Y por que somos amigos tengo que contarte todo?<br>- Si no lo discutes conmigo ¿entonces con quién?  
>- Con Carly.<em>

Noté una sonrisa un poco sarcástica al mencionar su nombre.

_- Carly solía ser una buena amiga, Sam. Tal vez cuando esté menos agobiada vuelva a ser cercana a nosotros. Ahora sólo nos tenemos uno al otro._

Eso era tan cierto. Nuestra amiga salía muy poco con nosotros ahora. Raramente compartía más que unas horas y luego se tenía que ir. O hacía unas esquivas llamadas por teléfono de vez en cuando.  
>De cualquier forma, el enamoramiento que tuve por él cuando era más joven ya no existía y Freddie tenía razón. Aunque él fuera un chico era mi mejor amigo, y desde hace ya algún tiempo, que suplía el lugar de Carly. No fue voluntario, sólo que las cosas se fueron dando de ese modo y ahora era él a quien llamaba cuando tenía que hablar de algo con alguien…<p>

_- Él no tenía nada de malo. Era yo la del problema.  
>- ¿Qué problema, Sam?<br>- Yo nunca… nunca pude concretar el acto con él.  
>- Quizás no te gustaba del todo.<br>- Me gustaba.  
>- ¿Entonces?<br>- Nunca pude concretar… Ni con él… ni con ningún otro._

Se lo había dicho. Por primera vez lo dije en voz alta.  
>No fue tan terrible después de todo… bueno… tal vez porque aún no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.<p>

_- ¿Tú eres… virgen?  
>- ¿Es tan raro?<br>- Bueno si… porque de hecho Karl contó una vez que su primera vez había sido contigo…_

Oh baboso Karl. Él era un chico con el que salí en mi adolescencia. El típico novio que tus amigas luego te sacan en cara por ser un perdedor guapo y que no eres capaz de ver la verdad hasta que te das cuenta de que con él no llegaras a ningún lado.

_- Mintió.  
>- Oh…<br>- ¿Oh?  
>- No me lo esperaba. Pero ahora tiene sentido que el inventara tu supuesto lesbianismo. Lo inventó para poder justificar tu falta de interés sexual.<br>- ¡No tengo falta de interés sexual!  
>- ¿Ah, no?<br>- ¡No!  
>- ¿Entonces por qué sigues siendo virgen a nuestra edad?<br>- No lo sé.  
>- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?<br>- ¿Qué estás diciendo Fredwuardo?  
>- Me gusta que nunca le hayas dicho que si a ese imbécil, Sam. Me encanta aún más que seas virgen.<br>- Fredalupe estás escupiendo babosadas.  
>- ¿Tú crees?<em>

Se me abalanzó y yo ni tiempo tuve para detenerlo.  
>Apenas nuestros labios se tocaron yo quise alejarlo de mi. Pero él era mucho más fuerte lo que yo pensaba.<br>Su beso aunque comenzó con un contacto brusco a medida que nos fuimos relajando comenzó a ser más suave y sentir su lengua cálida jugando en mis labios fue extrañamente gustoso.  
>Besarlo me recordaba tiempos mejores.<br>Luego recordé que era Freddie, mi mejor amigo a quien besaba y eso me hizo reaccionar.

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
>- Me gustas Samantha, de verdad.<br>- Freddie estás arruinando todo._

Él no tomó en cuenta mis alegatos (Y muy dentro de mi yo deseaba que no los escuchara)  
>Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi pero no me besaba, sólo rozaba sus labios por todo mi rostro. Tan suaves se sentían que tuve que cerrar los ojos para vivir la experiencia completa.<br>Su respiración era tibia y calmada... no hacía más que debilitar mi negativa inicial.  
>Pasó unos momentos así, estando cerca de mí rozando sus labios apenas con los míos y no pude más que empezar a inquietarme y a anhelar sus labios entre los míos.<br>No estaba haciendo más que eso, mostrándome lo que podía obtener si me decidía…  
>Él estaba provocándome. Y yo estaba dejándome provocar.<br>Freddie se recostó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme lentamente en el cuello y bajando un poco más…  
>Estaba sorprendida con su actitud. Pero sobretodo de la mía, por permitírselo.<br>Su peso me resultaba cómodo, no me sentía ahogada… sino protegida.

Freddie volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, esta vez besándome, pero sin abrir su boca.  
>Sin embargo comencé a excitarme sólo con eso, con sólo imaginar en volver a sentir su lengua jugando con la mía.<br>Sentí mis pezones endurecerse, y eso que él ni siquiera me había tocado intrínsicamente.  
>Pocas veces me sentí así de extasiada.<br>Si no quería que él se detuviese tenía que colaborar.

Decidí que quería que nuestras lenguas se encontrasen, y lo hice. Él aceptó fascinado el contacto porque comenzó a besarme ávidamente.  
>Me acomodé en el sofá y Freddie sonrió cuando se percató de que yo anhelaba esto.<p>

_- Sam…  
>- ¿Mmh?<br>- Me gusta verte sonrojada.  
>- Cállate.<em>

Eso me descolocó. Así que lo silencié.  
>Ya era rara la situación, no era necesario adicionar más cosas.<p>

Al adoptar una posición confortable para mi, con él aún encima, abrí las piernas y él se situó en el espacio que quedó disponible. Era lo que en el fondo quería...  
>Abrí los ojos ante impresión de sentirlo duro contra mi intimidad.<br>El contacto hizo que una sensación recorriera por entera. Fue algo grandioso. ¡Santo queso! Si así se sentía con ropa... sin ella…  
>Aquel pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera por completo.<p>

La situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos y yo cada vez sentía que perdía la capacidad de decir que no ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Freduccini iba a tener ese poder sobre mi cuerpo?  
>Fredward comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas y se sentía jodidamente perfecto, su dureza, su respiración un poco más agitada y sus besos por mi rostro hicieron que irremediablemente y sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo, comencé a sentir como me humedecía…<br>Observé su rostro y pude ver que él estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo.  
>Él se asombró al ver que me quité mis pantalones. No tardó en imitarme.<p>

No estaba desnudo pero si se podía apreciar casi del todo su excitación. Y no pareció molestarle que yo lo mirara descaradamente.  
>Volvió al lugar que había abandonado antes de levantarse.<br>Ahora no sólo podía sentirlo casi por completo… ahora además podía sentir su calor y me avergonzaba y me hacía sentir fogosa el que probablemente el pudiera sentir mi humedad…

Las cosas se estaban yendo de mis manos.  
>Sobretodo cuando sentí sus manos en mis pechos. <em>Sin nada de por medio<em>.

_- Freddie… detente.  
>- ¿No te gusta?<em>

Él con sus dedos acarició con mi pezón.  
>No hacía falta hablar más. Él había comprobado su punto.<br>Pero yo no podía continuar con esto.

_- ¡Basta!_

Freddie ahora me miró asustado.  
>Se detuvo de inmediato.<br>Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de mirar la cara del otro.  
>Él se colocó los pantalones, se ordenó un poco y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de marcharse me dijo algo que no supe como interpretar.<p>

_- Nunca quise hacerte sentir incomoda. Y no mentía cuando te dije que me gustabas. No pienses por favor que esto fue un juego. Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia… puede que incluso ninguna.  
><em>

¿Freddie acaso también era un puritano? ¿Cómo yo?  
>Luego de eso sentí que se cerraba la puerta suavemente.<br>Y yo a la vez sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar.  
>Terminé revelándole mi más grande secreto ¿cómo es que luego que terminé casi enrollándome con mi mejor amigo?<br>¿Qué yo le gustaba? ¿Aún?  
>Pero si él fue el que terminó conmigo esas breves semanas que estuvimos juntos… Aunque… él mencionó a Karl y lo conocí más o menos en ese tiempo.<br>¿Acaso él creyó que Karl y yo…?  
>¡Eso había sido hace ya unos años apenas lo recordaba!<br>Pero si recuerdo bien lo desconcertada que quedé al escuchar los motivos sin peso que él me dio cuando acabó la relación.  
>¡Y repentinamente todo tuvo sentido!<br>Freddie todo el tiempo pensó que yo lo había engañado…

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>  
>La verdad es que con un poco de temor subo esta historia que tiene dos capítulos.<br>He estado algo desanimada al ver la poca rececpción que tuvo el penúltimo capitulo de Closure (a la cual le cambiaré el nombre el próximo capítulo y se llamará Cerrando ciclos) Hubiese preferido que me dijeran que no les gustaba a que no me dijeran mucho... dicen que el silencio otorga.  
>Ojalá que les guste esta historia aunque tenía pensado que Sam fuera un poco mayor pero para que aún estuvieran todos relacionados en el mismo entorno tuve que poner mas o menos esa edad.<br>**Espero que me den su opinión.  
>Gracias.<strong>


	2. Capítulo II

**Hechos Consumados**

**Capítulo II**

Iba a ir a su casa. Ahora.  
>Ya habían pasado suficientes años como para seguir postergando la conversación que nunca tuvimos.<p>

Me acomodé y fui a mi cacharro y mientras manejaba pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir…  
>¿Por qué Freddie nunca me dijo la verdad?<br>¿Por qué pensó que yo lo engañé? Aún más… con ese imbécil de Karl.  
>Las semanas que estuvimos juntos… ni siquiera alcanzaron a ser seis pero el recuerdo de esos días era el más lindo de todos.<br>Nunca tuve con otro pseudo novio lo mismo que tuve con él.  
>A Freddie nunca tuve que explicarle nada, no hacía falta hablar para comunicarnos y lo que más me encantaban eran sus manos siempre tibias, y en Seattle eso se agradece.<p>

En ese entonces no me di cuenta, pero a medida que conocía otros hombres… más recordaba la corta relación que tuvimos y más me lamentaba que él hubiese terminado conmigo. Lo nuestro era la clase de relación que te das cuenta de cuanto valen una vez que pasa el tiempo.  
>Remembrar eso ahora hace que me duela más de lo que me dolió en ese momento. Porque él realmente valía la pena.<br>Aún así si yo hubiese creído que él me engañó yo no toleraría ser amiga de él… pero Freddie nunca dejó que nos distanciáramos. Eso hablaba tan bien de él… y lo que me dijo al final… que yo aún le gustaba… quizás por eso aunque creía que lo había traicionado no me apartó de su lado… ¡Cuánto daño quizás le hice sin siquiera saberlo!

Me acordé de cómo cambio su cara cuando le dije que aún era virgen. Juro que fue como si hubiese descubierto que Santa Claus en realidad si existía…

¿Que él era casto? ¿Realmente? No sé porque me costaba tanto creerlo si yo misma lo era. Pero es que él igual había salido con chicas lindas… jamás nada formal pero yo creí que tenía su vida sexual activa cubierta… aunque nunca hablamos de eso.  
>Su mirada cuando me besó, al revivirla en mi mente… llegué a tener un escalofrío de lo nerviosa que me sentí…<br>Al recordar lo que pasó después… sentí como me sonrojaba y un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo…  
>Siendo honesta había llegado incluso más lejos… no obstante yo siempre tuve la certeza de que no iba a ir más allá… pero con él habría llegado todo lo lejos que se podía, si él hubiese continuado y no me hubiese escuchado…<p>

Con todo lo que estaba pensando no sé como es que no tuve un accidente de tránsito. En verdad estaba sumamente distraída…

Noté que estaba llegando a mi destino: el departamento de Freddie.  
>Mi respiración se estaba volviendo más densa, la sensación en mi estomago se acentuaba… hacía tanto tiempo que no ponía así de ansiosa… de hecho la última vez que me sentí de esta forma fue también con él…<br>Aparqué el auto.  
>Miré hacia su departamento pero no había luces prendidas.<br>Despisté al conserje para poder bajar al subterráneo y comprobar si estaba el coche de Freddo.  
>Y si estaba…<br>Subía en el ascensor y cada piso que dejaba atrás me ponía cada vez más nerviosa.  
>Cuando estuve frente a su puerta… deseé devolverme por el mismo camino por el cual había venido.<br>Pero no quería que Freddie creyera que lo había rechazado… hacerlo sentir mal era lo último que quería hacer.

Golpeé la puerta, toqué el timbre y él no abrió.  
>Vaya… estaba muy equivocado si creía que eso iba a detenerme.<br>Forcé la cerradura… Aunque luego recordé que siempre tenía una llave de su departamento, en caso de emergencia… Ya era tarde.  
>El ambiente era lúgubre.<br>No necesitaba prender las luces para ubicarme… después de todo he pasado mucho tiempo aquí.  
>Si conocía a Freddie como creía conocerlo, él estaría en el balcón… siempre que necesitaba pensar buscaba un ambiente al aire libre.<p>

_ - Fredbag.  
>- Sam.<br>- Hace frío aquí afuera…  
>- Necesito un aire fresco para enfriar mis pensamientos.<br>- Hay cosas que aclarar, Freddie.  
>- Si te refieres a lo de hace poco…<br>- No. No es sólo de hace poco. Evitamos esta conversación desde hace tiempo..  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo hace seis años? Necesito la verdad.  
>- Creí que me habías engañado.<br>- ¡Nunca te engañé!  
>- Ahora sé que nunca te acostaste con él. Pero no es sólo acostarse con otras personas lo que lleva a un engaño, Sam.<br>- Si tú me hubieses dicho las verdaderas razones… todo sería diferente.  
>- Yo te dije que él no me gustaba como tu amigo.<br>- Freddie si tú no hubieses terminado conmigo yo jamás habría estado con él… Karl fue el clavo que sacó otro clavo y fue justamente con él por resentimiento… yo sabía que lo odiabas. Por no entender las razones que me diste… para mi no era razonable que me dijeras que funcionábamos mejor como amigos porque cuando estuvimos juntos nunca tuvimos un problema, éramos amigos, nos besábamos y compartíamos cosas de novios. Siempre pensé en que en algún momento volverías a mí… y no ocurrió. Sólo pasó el tiempo y mis sentimientos por ti se apaciguaron…  
>- ¿Nunca me engañaste?<br>- Nunca, Freddie…  
>- Cuando escuché a Karl diciendo como había sido su primera vez, hasta con detalles… me sentí tan traicionado. Hasta el día de hoy… nunca confié en ninguna mujer. Nunca más quise volver a tener una novia<em>…

Me sentí mal.  
>Yo había sido la causante de muchos de sus conflictos internos. Y lo peor es que nunca tuve culpa alguna…<p>

_ - Si pensabas que te había traicionado ¿Por qué seguiste siendo mi amigo? Nunca dejaste de buscarme. Aún cuando yo me porté mal contigo.  
>- Porque te necesito cerca. De cualquier forma nunca pude creer que tu te hayas fijado en mi… no tenía sentido. Creí que te habías dado cuenta de lo que era obvio.<br>- ¡Yo era la que pensaba que no tenía sentido que tu te fijaras en mi! Pensé que buscabas una escusa para terminar nuestra relación porque finalmente habías notado… que nosotros no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo._

Después de decirnos eso él se levantó de su silla y se puso en frente de mí.  
>Era tan alto… al menos para mí.<p>

_ - Sam… ¿Estás diciendo que creías que no eras suficiente para mí? ¡Yo era quien creía que tú pensabas eso de mí!_

Si hubiésemos tenido el valor de tener esta conversación tiempo atrás ¿Cuántas cosas serían diferentes ahora?

_ - ¿Y ahora qué?  
>- No hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás... ¿Recuerdas ese día en la piscina?<em>

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?  
>Fue el día en el que empezamos nuestro noviazgo…<br>Yo creía que no me acordaba de esos días que estuvimos juntos. Pero ahora era capaz de notar que había colocado una pared alrededor de esos recuerdos y estaban borrosos porque… _dolían _y en esos tiempos, incluso aún ahora, simplemente no pensaba en las cosas que me hacían sentir mal y dejaba pasar el tiempo hasta que paulatinamente dejaban de importar...

_ - Lo recuerdo.  
>- No habías dicho que no sabías nadar y ese chico te empujó a la piscina… y tan orgullosa que eras que trataste de salir a flote por las tuyas…<br>- ¿Por qué te acuerdas de eso?  
>- Porque ese día entendí tantas cosas sobre ti. Yo ya te amaba, aunque digas que éramos sólo unos adolescentes, yo lo sabía. Capté que algo no andaba bien y te ayudé a salir del agua. Me miraste de una manera en la que yo sólo supe que querías que guardara ese secreto… y desde entonces quise ser quien atesorara todos tus secretos.<br>- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?  
>- ¿Así cómo?<br>- Tan cursi…  
>- Sólo soy honesto con mis sentimientos. Eres tú la que piensa que las personas se deben avergonzar de lo que sienten y ocultarlo bajo tierra. Y lo respeto. La gente no tiene por qué saber cómo eres en realidad… pero hay personas a las que no se les ocultan las cosas.<br>- Te equivocaste de carrera, Fredalupe. Debiste ser psicólogo.  
>- No creas. Sólo me he tomado el tiempo para comprenderte a ti.<br>- ¿Ah, si? Dime algo de mi misma que no sepa.  
>- Sé que amas los animales porque con ellos puedes ser quien realmente eres. Sé que estás enojada con Carly porque te apartó de su vida, aunque digas que lo entiendes… Tú nunca habrías hecho eso con ella. Sé que continuas virgen no porque tengas miedo a sentir dolor o por algo físico. Continuas virgen porque no toleras sentirte indefensa frente a nadie e intimar con alguien y dejarte llevar por las emociones no es algo que vayas a dejar que pase.<em>

Abrí los ojos ante el desconcierto que me provocó que él dijera todas esas cosas sobre mí. Nunca creí que el fuera a hablar de mi virginidad de la forma en que lo hizo.

_ - Debo ser alguien importante en tu vida si pasas todo ese tiempo tratando de descifrar los recónditos lugares de mi mente.  
>- Puede que lo seas. Puede que no. Ahora te toca a ti.<br>- ¿Qué me toca?  
>- Es tu turno de hablar.<br>- No recuerdo haber sacado un número…  
>- Sam…<br>- Está bien. Es muy probable que me conozcas más de lo que me gusta admitir.  
>- ¿Por qué nunca duraste mucho con ninguno de tus novios?<br>- Porque llegado el momento… me exigían más de lo que yo les podía dar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti?  
>- Ya te lo dije, estoy apegado a las antiguas costumbres.<br>- La verdad…  
>- Lo cierto es que yo no me iba a acostar con unas mujeres con las que yo sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado. ¿Y si las dejaba embarazadas? ¿Y si me contagiaban alguna enfermedad venérea? He sido demasiado pulcro con mi vida sexual como para que luego me pase algo así.<br>- Nunca creí que te oiría hablar así…  
>- Cuando no tienes vida sexual… tienes que pensar en las formas de justificarlo y de hacértelo creer a ti mismo.<em>

Eso fue gracioso.  
>Yo pensaba en cosas muy similares.<p>

- … _Hoy cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros no pensé en ninguna de esas cosas…  
>- Yo tampoco pensé en ninguna consecuencia…<br>- ¿Eso nos lleva a…?  
>- ¿Que hemos estado enamorados uno del otro todo este tiempo?¿Que nos deseábamos en secreto?<em>

¿Era eso? ¿Era por eso que cuando llegaba el momento me perturbaba pensar en que alguien iba a estar dentro de mí? ¿Porque siempre desee que fuera Freddie y ningún otro?  
>No quería pensar más. Quería comprobarlo.<br>Él estaba mirándome como esperando una reacción de mi parte. Y yo me sentía muy dispuesta a demostrarle algo más que una reacción.  
>Me acerqué a él y con mis manos en sus mejillas le indiqué que bajara a mi altura… y lo besé. En ese momento sentí lo mismo que había sentido con anterioridad él sabía a tiempos mejores… porque con él yo había vivido mi mejor época.<br>Freddie me tomó en brazos y me sentó en la mesa que había ahí… yo quería cruzar mis piernas tras sus caderas y tenerlo todo lo cerca que pudiera.  
>El beso se empezó a tornar lujurioso y sus manos y las mías cada vez mas curiosas.<br>Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a ser más dificultosas porque nos debatíamos entre mantener nuestros labios unidos o respirar como correspondía. Respirar pasó a ser la segunda opción.  
>Podía apreciar tantas cosas diferentes estando con él, anhelo de otros tiempos, cariño, deseo… lujuria. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que la lascivia estaba mí. Esa que te hace actuar sin pensar en nada más que en el momento y que se vayan al carajo las consecuencias. Todo lo que importaba era que estaba con Freddie.<br>Al notar que su erección estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi intimidad y que sus manos una vez más se colaban bajo mi ropa y se apoderaban de mis pechos… supe que ya no había retorno y decidí jugar con él un poco.

_ - Freddie. Detente._

Observé como se paralizó y como dejó de mover sus manos en mis pechos, cosa que me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. Pero que no las quitó.  
>Para mi fortuna Freddie seguía conservando esas manos increíblemente cálidas, amaba sus manos…<p>

_ - ¿Es una broma?  
>- No. Tenemos que parar.<br>- ¿Y ahora qué?_

Se estaba enojando de verdad.

_ - Tenemos que parar… porque si te das vuelta notarás que hay un viejo mirando hacia acá. Vamos a tu habitación. No quiero que seamos material para nadie en una noche fría como ésta… si me entiendes._

Su cara turbada fue lo mejor. Luego una sonrisa se volvió a apoderar de su rostro.

_ - Por un momento creí que harías lo mismo que hiciste antes en el sofá…  
>- Sabes… si tu no me hubieses escuchado cuando te dije que te detuvieras… ahora mismo nosotros estaríamos en mi departamento.<br>- Yo nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras.  
>- ¿Y quien dijo que yo no quería?<em>

Apenas terminé de decir eso, él volvió a tomarme en brazos y entre apasionados besos y toqueteos llegamos a su habitación, la cual estaba iluminada por una tenue luz...  
>Comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa pero para cuando quise quitarme el brasier él se acercó y me lo quitó él mismo.<p>

_ - Siempre fue una fantasía quitarte el brasier._

Tan pronto como mi espalda tocó la superficie de su cama yo supe que no había punto de retorno.  
>Él acomodó de forma que yo casi no sentía su peso. Yo quería sentir su peso sobre mí porque al él evitar cargarse del todo en mí, había un espacio en el que su cuerpo y el mío no se tocaban. Y yo quería que esa noche todo mi cuerpo hiciera contacto con el suyo.<p>

Nunca pensé que él pudiera verse y sentirse tan sexy. Hasta hoy.  
>Jamás creí que fuese feo pero hoy descubría una masculinidad en él que me hacía desearlo sin más preámbulos, dentro de mí. Al contrario de todas las ocasiones anteriores en las cual yo me enfocaba en prolongar los juegos previos todo lo posible…<p>

_ - Freddie.  
>- Sam.<em>

Él lo entendió.  
>Siempre fue así.<br>Cerré los ojos esperando el momento.  
>Pero nunca llegó.<p>

_ - ¿Por qué cierras los ojos como esperando la sentencia de muerte?  
>- No lo malinterpretes<br>- ¿Estás retractándote?  
>- No<br>- Esto un sueño hecho realidad y no lo cumpliré del todo si no me dejas verte fijamente justo en ese momento y tener la seguridad de que después no vas a arrepentirte y odiarme.  
>- Sólo hazlo.<em>

Y finalmente ocurrió, mirándonos a los ojos en todo momento. Puedo dar fe de que no fue nada de lo que esperaba que pasara.  
>En primera instancia fue sólo… raro… luego me acostumbré y después… me gustó.<br>Sentir a Freddie literalmente dentro de mí me complacía de una forma que no podría imaginar nunca antes de haberlo vivido. Eran tan íntimo y tan personal que de pensar que él pudiera estar con otras en estas mismas circunstancias hacía que antes de que siquiera aconteciera me muriera de celos.  
>Después ver la cara de Freddie… no tenía precio.<p>

Como siempre no hacía falta hablar, no había arrepentimientos y lo que ocurrió era lo que tenía que pasar, lo que queríamos que pasara.  
>Él comenzó a quedarse dormido y me hubiese enojado si no hubiese empezado a sentir el cansancio también.<p>

Yo pensé que cuando Freddie se quedara dormido aflojaría el abrazo… pero no. Cada vez que intenté soltarme, y no fueron pocas, él no dejaba que me alejara. Jamás me gustó dormir con alguien pero por como vi la situación lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar de que no tenía escapatoria.  
>Mientras sentía como el sopor del sueño venía a mi y estaba muy próximo a derrotarme, pensé en lo que acababa de vivir, en lo que nos ocurrió y en lo que nos separó. Quizás si hubiesemos seguido de novios en esos años cuando recién se está empezando a conocer al sexo opuesto nuestra relación se hubiese deteriorado, o quizás no. Sin embargo el que hayamos acado asi me hacía creer en que definitivamente las cosas son por algo. Nunca lo sabremos pero ahora yo estaba segura de lo que quería y era él, siempre fue él. Inconscientemente siempre esperé por Freddie. Y le dije a él cursi…<p>

En estos años había tenido un poco más de experiencia y eso me hacía valorarlo y ahora haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para no arruinarlo…  
>Dos meses han pasado desde entonces y aunque no tenemos nada oficial mi vida, no, nuestra vida ha cambiado.<br>Aún corría el rumor de que era lesbiana pero a mi ya no me atormentaba, sólo me reía cuando lo escuchaba.

Yo había hecho mis averiguaciones frente a algo que había pendiente y ahora estaba esperando tranquilamente que las noticias llegaran a mi.

_ - ¡Carly! ¿Cómo has estado?  
>- Algo ocupada ¿Y ustedes? Vaya se ven radiantes ¿ha ocurrido algo bueno?<br>- No realmente._

Respondí mirando a Freddie a los ojos de manera burlona.

_ - Sam, no sabes de lo que me enteré ¿Te acuerdas de ese novio que tenías, Karl?_  
><em>- ¿Ah, cuál era? ¿El perdedor motociclista? ¿El tatuado hasta el cuello? ¿El que tenía piercings en las cejas? ¿O era ese que echaban de su primer día de trabajo en todos los empleos a los que aplicaba?<em>

Freddie habló como si no supiera de quien hablaba Carly, y vengándose porque dije que no ha ocurrido nada bueno en todo este tiempo.

_ - Ah, como no acordarme de Karl, era muy atractivo. Tenía unos brazos…._

Él arrugó el entrecejo. Reí internamente.

_ - Si, él. Era en verdad bastante lindo. Él ahorró años para comprarse la motocicleta de no sé que modelo de sus sueños… el punto es que se la robaron, y luego chocaron… después se incendió. Aún no sale del shock._

Miré a Freddie que abrió los ojos y me miró directo a los ojos. Indagando en ellos y lo supo. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

_ - Oh, que lamentable._  
><em> - Spencer me contó... estaban el mismo club de motociclistas.<em>  
><em> - ¡Qué triste!<em>

Por fin había salido a la luz mi venganza. Nadie desfavorece a Sam Puckett sin que se arriegue a pagar por ello.  
>Cuando Carly se distrajo un momento yo le dije a Freddie al oído algo que no quería que nunca olvidara.<p>

_ - Mamá juega a ganar._  
><em> - Eres la mejor… no sabes cuanto deseo llegar a casa…<em>  
><em> - Probablemente lo sepa y lo desee tanto como tú.<em>

Una hora y treinta minutos después nos fuimos a nuestro departamento. Bueno, era el de él, pero yo aún no vivía con él. Después de todo ni siquiera éramos novios.

_ - Sam, ya va siendo hora. Nunca tuve dudas pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Recordé esa conversación que tuvimos la noche que todo comenzó.

**_ - ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novia formal, Fredweird?  
>- Porque cuando tenga una será la definitiva.<em>**

Yo entendí en ese momento que detrás de esa simple petición de ser su novia había un significado mucho mas profundo… y duradero. Él me estaba preguntando si yo quería estar con él para toda la vida… y no había nada de lo que yo estuviera más segura.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaa!<strong>  
>Espero que estén muy bien.<br>Terminé este capítulo pero antes de comentar cualquier cosa quiero pedirles disculpas por el arrebato en las notas de autor del capítulo anterior. Ha sido una semana particularmente negativa y ese sólo fue un mal día. De todas formas muchas gracias por las cosas que me dijeron. Hubo un consejo en especial que me hizo ver de que me estaba comportando como una niña mal criada.  
>Ahora sí.<br>Se terminó esta historia y me gustó mucho escribirla. Cuando comencé sólo quería escribir una historia de un sólo capítulo y me salió una de dos.  
>Ojalá les haya agradado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla<br>Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, y como siempre, espero saber que opinan.  
><strong>¡Hasta la próxima!<strong>


End file.
